


The Performance

by Lolamz



Series: The Great Hollow Knight AU [3]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolamz/pseuds/Lolamz
Summary: Grimm shows a special interest in marissa, and strikes up a deal with herThe referenced character Knightmare is my OC, whos profile can be found herehttps://docs.google.com/document/d/1Ye7l3hSzchWSE8lB_k9aQgqv2lb2B3bjpkfJJH0HIio/edit
Series: The Great Hollow Knight AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103228
Kudos: 2





	The Performance

Following Lurien’s tour of the city, Grimm returned to the pleasure house, to spend some more time with the beautiful songstress. He lost track of time as her voice almost hypnotised him, her divine voice could soothe even the most enraged of minds, calming the storm into cooling midnight mist. As the show concluded, Marissa took a bow, and Grimm began to speak to her.

“Marissa, marissa,” grimm said, clapping his hands in applause, “from one performer to another, that was excellent!”  
“Oh, why thank you!” Marissa replied with a smile “it's lovely to have an audience, even if it's only one.”  
“Well, it was a joy watching you perform, which brings me to my next point…”  
“Go on…” Marissa replied, intrigued.  
“I'd like to offer you a place in our troupe’s musical performance group. I feel like our voices would sound perfect when harmonised.”  
“Depends, what's in it for me?” marissa asked.  
“Once you devote yourself, the heart will recognise you as one of its own. From there it will be able to restore your physical form-”  
“Oh heavens above yes!” marissa cried. She had wanted to be whole again for centuries, as being a spirit locked in one place made her feel vulnerable, especially when those creeps came to the house, harassing her as she tried to sing. Granted they couldn't touch her, but she wanted to be out of this pleasure house more than anything in this world.  
“You wish to proceed? The ritual can start as early as you like” grimm continued  
“Please! As soon as possible!” Marissa replied excitedly, “I can't wait to perform on a new stage!”

*  
“Ladies and gentlemen! Members of the troupe! I gather you all today for this marvellous show, for we have a new star!” grimm announced on stage. “A songstress of great renown, here to join us for her debut performance!” The crowd erupted with cheers as the lights turned dim, before a lone spotlight shone on the centre of the stage, revealing the songstress in full, her ghostly form attending the stage, glowing from spotlight and essence.

She was free. She was able to be herself once again, perform as she wanted to, not as her spirit locked her to. Her songs graced the ears of the audience and they were practically addicted to her sounds. She saw the smiles of the audience and began to feel a warm happiness inside her, which caused her to subconsciously spread her wings, gently fluttering above the stage, before taking off in full flight, the spotlights operator struggling to keep up with her elation, flying faster and faster as she hit a crescendo, before landing gracefully with a bow.

*  
“Wonderful, excellent, outstanding!” Grimm said to Marissa, “Absolutely phenomenal! I could feel the nightmare heart beating fully with the power of your performance! Astonishing!”  
“Oh grimm, shush, i'm no better than you!” she replied with a smile, “and besides, it would have never been possible without this, nightmare essence.”  
“How are you feeling about that anyway? Do you feel as if the heart has accepted you?”  
“I do, I feel accepted by it, but I want to get closer, I want to feel its power in full. Can you show it to me?”  
“The heart? For that we must wait until the highest of midnight, and then i can show you its true power!”  
“Oh thank you so much grimm, i can't wait to see you there.”

*  
As midnight flourished across dirtmouth, grimm escorted Marissa to his quarters, where he conjured up a portal into the nightmare realm. Even from the portal, the presence of the heart invigorated them, and as they witnessed its beauty and strength up close and personal, the joy was overwhelming.  
“Grimm, this is so-“ marissa was cut off as she gasped. The heart had given her a hallucination, but a good one. She saw herself on stage, with grimm, brumm, and someone who she didn't recognise. They were singing and dancing to the final song of a dramatic piece, and with the thunderous applause of the audience, the one she didn't recognise picked her up and kissed her.  
“Can you see this too?” She asked, her eyes not deviating from the heart.  
“I do see it, it looks as if *Knightmare likes you.”  
“Knightmare, who’s that?”  
“He’s new, you haven't met him yet. He's admitted to having a small crush on you, but i guess in the future he takes a chance.”  
“The future, this is real?” She asked hopefully.  
“It can be, should fate take this path. But what i will say is that the heart is yet to be wrong. This is the final part of the ritual, to show you the best of what is yet to come. And now, i must ask you, one final time-“ his voice became low and quiet  
“What? What is it?”  
“Do you accept the nightmares into you? Their power shall merge with your essence and a new, physical form shall be created. This future shown will become a reality, and you will be forever part of a devoted community…”  
“YES! YES GRIMM! I ACCEPT!” Marrisa shouted, excitement overwhelming.  
“Nightmare heart! Do you hear this one’s pleas? As king and god of this realm, I implore you, bless her with a new form! Grant her the wish she desires! Make her one in the eyes of the nightmares!” Grimm shouted towards the heart, which began to thump louder and louder, slowly glowing brighter with energy  
Grimm raised his hands high, and the essence flew into marissa, before the pair of them were forced out of the realm.

*  
When they awoke, they were both lying on grimm’s bed, marissa the first to awaken.  
She sat up, before screaming, prompting the troupe master to wake.  
“What's happened? Are you ok?” Grimm said, his voice quick with panic.  
“Ok? I've never felt better! Look at me grimm, im- im whole!”  
“There is one thing I must tend to first, to know for certain if the heart accepted you, as you accepted it.” Grimm said, holding his right arm out and rolling up the sleeves, showing 3 crimson rings emblazoned into his skin, wrapping around his upper arm. “These brands are created by the essence of nightmares. Should you have them, you are one with the troupe.”  
Marissa slowly rolled her sleeves up, and she screamed in excitement as, wrapped around her upper arm, sat three brands. It was done, she was free, a new woman, worthy in the eyes of the nightmare heart.


End file.
